Star Wars: No Place Like Home
by ICrzy
Summary: Set AU but in between A New Hope and Empire Strikes Back. Leia, Han, and Luke are set backwards into time and find themselves facing some old friends, back when they were younger and different. Will any of them tell their friends of the past? Or try to save the ones they hold close? LeiaXHan
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars! I only own my character Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more! **

"Han can this bucket of bolts go any faster!" Screamed the princess.

Han was stiring the Millenium Falcon, while he was trying to get away from Imperial spaceships. Behind him was yelling is Leia and Luke as well. Luke was screaming in more positive in the favor of Han, as Leia was screaming the negatives.

Han turned the ship to avoid the lasers and then the ship shook. They were hit on the back, which shook everyone in the cockpit.

"We are going to die! Are you going to get us in lightspeed or not?" Leia shouted.

Han was getting annoyed, "I really miss Chewie right now."

Luke sighed, "Well he is on a mission."

Han mumbled to himself, "Don't remind me."

The ship was hit again which shook them again, and thus again Leia was screaming into Han's ear. Han was pressing buttons that Leia or Luke didn't know of what. Han then pulled a lever and then went into lightspeed.

Letting out a sigh, "Safe. We are safe." Han said.

"Are we? Where are we going to?" Luke asked.

"Don't worry Luke, I programed it to take us Hoth." Han said.

Leia then pointed something out, "Lightspeed didn't look like this last time." Leia said.

The surrounding of the Falcon was strange, Han was pressing some buttons and trying to get something off his computer. Luke and Leia exchanged looks at each other.

"Han," Luke said.

"Hold on kid." Han said trying to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly they came out of lightspeed and somehow already pass the atmosphere of a planet. Han finally got what he needed to know and turned to the siblings.

"Looks like we are in Coruscant." Han said.

"I don't remember it looking this nice," Leia said.

Luke nodded, "Yeah and I do not sense any dark force here."

"Clearly something is going on, I'm landing the Falcon." Han said.

Leia turned to the pirate, "You sure?"

"I don't care, the ship needs repairs and I am willing to take what is here than sit here." Han said.

Leia rolled her eyes, "Such a genius."

The ship landed on a landing platform, and the ramp lowered. The three got out of the ship to see soliders aiming guns at them, and the three lifted their hands up in the air. Leia went to turn to Han to tell him so, but then they heard something.

"Commander Hando," Said one of the soliders.

"Ah Echo, you and your men lower your guns." Said a young voice.

The soliders did as the female voice said. Peaking through the soliders was a small fifteen year old girl, she had two lightsabers on her belt. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with fingerless gloves, and dark brown pants along with darker brown boots. She had red hair and bright blue eyes.

Luke realized who she was, but Han turned to the kid. He shook his head, Luke nodded understanding. Leia looked a bit confused and then that is when the teenage Jedi walked a bit closer.

"Have we met?" She finally asked.

"No," Han said.

She nodded, "Oh you seem that way. Or it could be me, I've been to many places for a girl my age. Hi, I am Kairi Hando. I am a padawan learner." Kairi said.

Han turned to the siblings and knew he was to speak, "I'm Han."

"No lastname?" Kairi asked.

Han didn't reply.

Kairi shrugged, "Not judging. What about you two?" Kairi asked.

"Um, Luke." Luke said.

"I am Leia," Leia spoke.

Kairi smiled, "Now that we are formally introduced allow me to help you out. But first give me a second." Kairi said.

The three watched the fifteen year old turn to the soliders, the seemed to be giving them orders and they were following them as such. She then dismissed them but one didn't go right away.

"Commander, want me to alert General Kenobi or General Skywalker of this?" Asked a different solider.

Kairi smirked, "If you run into them then to so. I do not want them to be interupted by just lost travelers." Kairi said.

"Yes commander." The solider said.

"Go eat and relax Fives, you earned it after todays mission." Kairi said.

"Thank you sir." Fives said and ran off.

Kairi turned to the three with a smile, "So what can I help you with?"

Luke spoke instead of Han, "Where are we?"

"Are you seriously? Coruscant, in the middle of the Republic." Kairi said.

Han decided to take the stand, "Um the kid means where excatly in Coruscant are we. Clearly we haven't been here before, sweetie." Han said.

Kairi giggled, "Clearly."

Leia formed a glare at Han and he smirked at Leia, and then winked.

"You are at the main landing platform, usually used for senators and Jedi. Not so much travelers." Kairi said.

Kairi studied the ship and then the three stepped off the ramp.

"Who were those men you were ordering?" Leia asked.

"The Republics army, our clone army." Kairi said.

"The Republic has a clone army?" Luke asked.

Kairi turned to them confused, "Yeah? Where in the name of the force are you people from?" Kairi asked.

Han leaned against part of the Falcon, "Let's just say not from here."

Kairi nodded, "Uh huh. You seemed to have gotten into a bad run with someone. Your ship does not look like it would have made with after another shot." Kairi said.

Han saw Leia give him a look, Han shook his head at her. Leia was grinning cause she was right and Han just pretended he didn't hear a single thing.

"I can help rebuild, but it might take a while." Kairi said.

"How long?" Luke asked.

"Maybe a few days at the least. Some of the parts on this ship seems pretty advance, really cool though." Kairi said.

"So that means we'll have to find some place to rest." Leia said.

Kairi turned with a large smile, "You can crash at my place- well my master's and my apartment." Kairi said.

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"We do not want to be rude." Leia said.

"No, it'll be fun." Kairi said.

"You sure, you do not even know us." Han said.

Kairi formed smiles at them, "I trust you all. I can kind of tell when someone is loyal and not." Kairi said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi drove Han, Leia, and Luke on her speeder to the Jedi Temple. Luke was blown away, actually seeing the temple in person. Luke stepped off first and just stared at the building. Leia came off afterwards and glanced at her brother, after was Han who didn't seem to impressed, and lastly Kairi.

"Yeah, its impressive." Kairi said to Luke.

Kairi turned to the rest of the group and nudged them forward. Then they began to walk up the steps to enter the temple. Upon reaching the inside of the temple, Kairi noticed Luke's eyes widen.

"Wow," Luke said.

Kairi smiled, "Glad you like it. I can show you around if you like." Kairi said.

"Oh no, you don't have to." Leia said.

"Oh but it'll be fine. My master would be angry." Kairi said.

Han turned around seeing some children in a room with a helmet holding lightsabers, "What are they doing?"

"Oh the younglings? They are training, training to become a Jedi." Kairi said.

They walked around the temple, showing them every part. From the dojo, to the library, and the docking bays nearby. Also to the door near the Council, Kairi leaned her head out as if she was a child.

"I know the masters will know I was here, or know now I am here." Kairi said.

"How?" Leia asked.

"The force is a powerful thing, they can sense it." Kairi said.

Luke nodded, "That is cool."

Kairi nodded, "I can tell you like the force. You have a lightsaber, so I am guessing you are wanting to become a Jedi but never got picked by a master?" Kairi asked.

"Um no." Luke said.

"Then how did you get the lightsaber?" Kairi asked.

"My father gave it to me." Luke said.

Kairi nodded, "I respect it." Kairi said.

Suddenly before they were to head to the apartment they heard the door open and coming before them was two Jedi. One had a beard and short hair, as the other had long hair and a scar above his eye.

"Kai?" One called.

Kairi turned, "Ank- Master Skywalker." Kairi grinned.

Her grin faded when she saw her master, he crossed her arms on her chest and then shook his head.

"Kairi I thought I gave you orders to debrief with the clones and come directly here." Her master said.

"Sorry Master Kenobi, I was helping these guys." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan noticed them, "Oh pardon me. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan said.

'Ben,' Luke thought.

"I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight as well." Anakin said.

Leia turned to Luke, 'Father,' Leia thought.

Han looked at the Jedi, "I am Han. These are my friends, Luke and Leia."

Obi-Wan nodded, "What are you doing here at the temple?"

"Well your student thought it would be noble of her to care for us. You see our ship was attacked by- some spacepirates. So our ship is not working properly right now." Leia spoke.

Anakin nodded, "Well I can help out." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, and Anakin turned to give Obi-Wan a look.

"I mean if I am not stuck working." Anakin said.

"It's alright Anakin, I've already offered. Besides, a youth like myself should work on it instead of an old man like yourself." Kairi joked.

Anakin got in her face, "Old man. As if baby." Anakin said.

"Oh its on." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan pulled the two apart, "How many times do I have to keep you two apart?"

"Sorry master." Kairi said.

Luke turned to Leia and then said, "We do not want to be a problem."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No it'll be alright. Kairi, take them to the apartment. I need to speak to the Council regarding this, so they aren't confused seeing an unfamiliar ship at a docking bay."

Kairi nodded, "Very well master." Kairi bowed her head.

Anakin turned to the siblings and Han, "I'll see you around. Hopefully."

Han nodded, "Yeah."

Kairi then nudged Luke to move, "Come on."

Luke and Leia followed behind Kairi and Han, Kairi and Han spoke as Luke and Leia spoke to each other.

"That is our father." Leia said.

"And that's Ben." Luke said.

"Yes and Kairi is a child, we were set to the past." Leia said.

"Were we sent here for a reason?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't tell any of them who we are." Leia said.

"What? We could save dad!" Luke said.

Leia told him to lower his voice, "Luke we need to figure out what's going on first."

"Fine," Luke said.

"Hey slowpokes! Hurry up!" Kairi shouted with Han.

**Honestly tell me what you think! I got this idea from reading someone's fanfiction (which I do not remember the name of the author so if it is you please tell me. So I can credit you!) I'd like to continue with Luke, Han, and Leia trapped in the past.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Star Wars! I only own Kairi Hando my character! Please review and favorite for more chapters!**

Han sat in the apartment with Leia and Luke, Leia and Luke noticed Han's discomfort. Luke was a bit confused and then Leia snickered, Han may be in a different time line but he still sort of feared Kairi. Even though she wasn't in the room, Han just didn't like the silence from her.

Kairi appeared handing them drinks, "Here you must be thirsty." Kairi said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Han asked jumpy.

Kairi gave him a strange look, "Nothing."

Leia shook her head, "Forgive him. Han- is just tired." Leia said.

Kairi nodded, "I bet. Piloting such a cool looking spaceship, I am lucky enough to pilot my speeder." Kairi said.

Luke looked around, "So you share this apartment with who?" Luke asked.

"Master Kenobi, he is my master. Master Skywalker his padawan- um well left." Kairi said.

"What do you mean left?" Leia asked.

"Um never mind, it doesn't concern you guys." Kairi said trying to rid the awkwardness.

Han nodded, "Good enough for me."

Kairi smiled, "So where are you heading off to after your ship is repaired?" Kairi asked.

"Probably back home, we have friends probably worried about us." Luke said.

"Yes, I fear they might fear the worst." Leia said.

"No worries, if they have faith in you surely they'll believe you're safe." Kairi said.

"Faith?" Han mumbles to himself.

Kairi hears the front door open and in comes Obi-Wan, "Master welcome back."

Obi-Wan takes off his cloak and nearly forgot the guest, he looked puzzled and then shook his head. He hangs his cloak up and walked into the kitchen. Kairi stood up, awaiting for a reply.

"I assure, the meeting with the Council went well?" Kairi asked.

There was a silence, Luke and Leia exchanged looks and Han turned to look at Kairi. Then in came Obi-Wan, he held a glass of tea like the others and sat down next to his student.

"Yes the meeting went well, young one." Obi-Wan answered.

Kairi nodded, "That is good master." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan nods, "So are you enjoying your stay? Is there anything my padawan or myself can get for you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luke and Leia shook their heads, "No thank you." Leia answered.

Han turns to Obi-Wan, "So how long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

Obi-Wan exchanged looks with his student to Han, "Probably a couple of days. I am not much of a tech kind of person unlike my padawan and former one."

Luke looks at Obi-Wan, "Former padawan?"

"Anakin was his first padawan." Kairi says.

Obi-Wan nudged his padawan, "Kairi can I have a word in private real quick?"

Kairi nodded, "Of course master. Excuse us." Kairi said.

Luke, Leia, and Han watched the two walk off into the kitchen. Luke noticed Han stand up and look out the window and could see the landing platform from the apartment.

"Luke, you think they know something?" Leia asked.

"Probably, remember Jedi are good at sensing the force in others." Luke said.

Han turned, "Great then they probably know your Vad- Anakin's son." Han said.

Leia tried to get him to lower his voice, "Han. Be quiet when you speak." Leia said.

Han turned back to the window, "If they figure out you are a Jedi do you think it'll cause some issues here?" Han asked.

"Hopefully not, but remember Kairi is a smart girl." Luke said.

Han sighed, "That is what concerns me the most."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"I am assure you sense it as well." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi leaned against the wall, "Master it's rude to talk about them behind their backs."

"Kairi, now when are you so manner?" Obi-Wan asked with a smirk.

Kairi pushed her master with a grin, she snickered and then noticed her master's smirk disappear. He looked up to see her cross her arms on her chest as he normally would do.

"I have noticed it the moment the ship landed. Clearly there is something they aren't telling us." Kairi said.

"Yes, that concerns me. I just wonder who these people are, and how Luke got a lightsaber." Obi-Wan said.

"He mentioned his father giving it to him." Kairi said.

"Father? A Jedi? The Code forbids such actions." Obi-Wan said.

"That didn't stop Fothee, or should I say my father." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan saw the smirk on his student's face, "Regardless I would have heard from the Council if a Jedi had left the Council." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "This is most strange master."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Indeed."

Kairi looked down and then up, "Master I think I've met them before."

"Pardon?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi shrugged and rubbed her neck, "Remember with my visions of- er well future or past events?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Well a couple of nights I had a dream- no vision of them." Kairi said.

"Coming here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No master, in a strange future. I cannot explain but I knew well know these people in the future." Kairi said.

"I don't understand." Obi-Wan messing with his beard.

Kairi nodded, "Me either. Too many unanswered questions." Kairi said.

Kairi glanced out the door into the kitchen to see the three talking to themselves and she turned back to her master. Obi-Wan noticed the look his student was giving. She was trying to put the pieces together, even though there wasn't enough information to clear everything.

"Kairi, to not worry." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes master." Kairi replied.

"Young one, keep an eye on them. Mostly Luke." Obi-Wan said.

"You sense it too?" Kairi asked.

"A great power inside of him, its very strange but also familiar." Obi-Wan said.

"I was thinking the same thing master." Kairi mumbled.

**Second chapter of my AU fanfiction of Star Wars! Please PM or review telling me if you are enjoying it and tell when what sort of stuff you wanna see! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Star Wars! I only own my character Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Luke wakes up early, he sees Kairi already up and moving. He saw the time, it was five in the morning. Before Luke sat up to greet the young girl, he saw Obi-Wan walking out of the kitchen with a bag. He was talking to her very serious.

"Now be careful," Obi-Wan said.

"I should tell you that." Kairi said in a smart tone.

Obi-Wan smirked, "Yes because politics are dangerous." Obi-Wan said.

"Fine, behave then. I know how much you like politics." Kairi grinned.

"Keep rubbing it in," Obi-Wan said, "I have to go."

Kairi smiled, "Good luck master."

Obi-Wan nodded and walked to the door, Kairi followed and walked him out. She shut the door behind him and released a deep breathe, she rubbed the back of her neck.

"So much to do, I honestly already feel tired." Kairi said.

Kairi then turned to Luke, he was shocked to see she had noticed him awake. Kairi formed an awkward smile at him and then Luke got up, Kairi saw him stand in front of her. The two were nearly eye to eye and Kairi pointed to the kitchen.

"You hungry? I can make you something?" Kairi asked.

"Nah, I am fine." Luke said.

Kairi nodded, "Well I need to go speak with the Council regarding my mission report from yesterday. Want to come with?" Kairi asked.

"Um sure, but what about Han and Leia?" Luke asked.

"I got it covered," Kairi smiled, "R6." Kairi said.

In came a little droid looking similar to R2-D2. The droid rolled over and Kairi programed a message without recording a message. Luke was impressed by he knowledge of droids. Once she was done, she looked at him with a smile.

"Ready?"

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"I- was raised with my aunt and uncle," Luke said.

"But you told me you got your lightsaber from you father?" Kairi asked.

"I did, but not from him. It was a gift from him." Luke said.

Kairi nodded, "Ah." Kairi pulled both of her lightsabers out to show Luke.

They stopped in the middle of a hallway on their way to the Council. She ignited her blades and pointed at the two.

"The green one is the first lightsaber I choice when I was a youngling. This blue one was my father's. He was a Jedi." Kairi said and turned them off.

"But- I thought attachments were against the Code?" Luke asked.

"It is, my father had it hard with attachments. He married a slave, my mother." Kairi said.

"I don't know much of my mom, she died when I was born." Luke said.

"I'm sorry, Luke." Kairi said.

Luke smiled, "No need to apologize."

Kairi smiled at Luke, "This is strange."

Luke looked at her, "What?"

"I don't know, I just feel- I don't know very comfortable with you. Strange huh?" Kairi asked.

Luke shrugged, "I guess."

Kairi shook her head, "I am a dork."

They made it to the doors, Luke wasn't sure if he was allowed in or not. So Kairi didn't care of the rules, so she brought him in with her. Luke was blown away, he saw many Jedi Masters sitting before him. His eyes stopped seeing Master Yoda.

"Masters, my apologizes for not coming earilier with my report." Kairi spoke.

"You are here now young one." Master Plo said.

"Brought friend did you?" Master Yoda asked.

"Oh yes, this is Luke. He is with the group I am helping with their ship." Kairi said.

"Very honorable and noble, padawan." Master Windu said.

Kairi nodded and then looked very serious, Luke noticed it. The very cheerful and funny girl suddenly disappeared. Kairi was now a commander, a military leader.

"My fleet and I were able to locate General Gervious. He was smuggling weapons with could easily wipe us out." Kairi said.

"What kind of weapons were theses?" Master Ki-Adi asked.

"We were never able to do any tests, master. I did the only reasonable choice, we were facing a battle my men and I could not win. So I bordered his ship along with a small group and we destroyed the ship from the inside out." Kairi said.

"Destroyed these weapons are?" Master Yoda asked.

Kairi nodded, "Commander Cody did not find a single one still together. They were all in pieces, no possible way to put back together." Kairi said.

"And you collected it all and hope to be able to fix them?" Master Plo asked.

Luke noticed the smirk on her face, "Yes master. I am quite good at repairs, ask any droid I've fixed or any clones. I've fixed their battleships more times than Anakin." Kairi said.

The masters did not say anything.

"Um Master Skywalker I mean," Kairi said awkwardly.

Master Windu nodded, "It does seem something you can do in you sleep but you have a job or mission right now. To repair Luke's ship." Master Windu said.

Kairi nodded, "Understood Master Windu."

"Perhaps news friends help fix weapons." Master Yoda said.

Master Windu turned to Master Yoda, "You think so?"

Master Yoda nodded in reply.

Kairi watched the masters quietly speak through nodding. Kairi glanced at Luke, he stood awkwardly out of place. Kairi then turned back to the masters. Master Windu put his hands near his face.

"Padawan Hando, first duty is to repair their ship. In between that, if these people wish they can accompany you on trying to fix these weapons." Master Windu said.

Kairi nodded, "Very well. Anything else masters?"

"You are dismissed young one." Master Plo said.

Luke bowed like Kairi and followed her out.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi stopped once outside and turned to Luke. He seemed nervous afterwards and Kairi laughed at him. Luke gave her a look and she just had a smile. Luke followed her down the hallway.

"Do you have do act that way every time you see them?" Luke asked.

"Act like what? Well mannered?" Kairi asked.

Luke looked confused.

"Luke, I am a padawan. I am basically nothing ranking high, sure I am a commander in a war but I'd rather be a Jedi Knight." Kairi said.

"When do you become a Jedi Knight?" Luke asked.

"When I pass my Jedi Trials, but Master Kenobi says I am not quite ready for them yet. I am physically but he isn't sure emotionally yet." Kairi said.

"What are the Jedi Trials?" Luke asked.

Kairi grinned, "Different trials a padawan takes in order to become apart of the knighthood of a Jedi Knight." Kairi said.

"What happens when you pass your trials?" Luke asked.

"Well," Kairi held her braid, "This will be cut off for one."

"OK," Luke said.

"And then I'll have the title Jedi Knight, and I could get myself a padawan learner myself." Kairi said.

"Wow," Luke said.

"Yeah, I want to be on the Council with my master. He is like a father to me." Kairi said.

"I thought Jedi aren't suppose to have attachments." Luke eyed her and smiled.

Kairi pushed him, "This is different. Master Kenobi is basically my father and I am basically his daughter, but if the situation gets very bad we know we have to protect the people before our own personal needs." Kairi said.

"That sounds sad." Luke said.

Kairi looked at him and then tried to avoid the awkwardness, "Um let's go get Leia and Han. I bet they are wanting to work on the ship by now." Kairi said.

**Sweet moments between Luke and Kairi... Now they'll start working on the ship... ALL FOUR OF THEM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Star Wars! I only own my character Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Han and Kairi were working on the Falcon, with the help of Leia and Luke. The siblings stood outside of the ship and turned to each other. Leia was a little upset that Luke went off without her or Han, she was worried that Kairi could be putting the pieces together.

"Leia, I am sorry." Luke spoke.

Leia crossed her arms on her chest, "Luke you need to be careful. Who knows if Kairi actually knows who we are." Leia said.

"We haven't met yet, besides how could she know who people from the future are?" Luke asked.

Leia looked puzzled, "She didn't tell you back at the base? Or even at all?" Leia asked.

Luke looked at Leia, "Tell me what?"

"Luke, she gets visions. She told me when she would stay at our palace in Alderaan. She told me during her time training with her master was when she would get visions of the past or future." Leia said.

Luke looked a bit worried, "Well I doubt she'd get one about us." Luke said.

Leia rolled her eyes, "Uh huh."

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Kairi was laying on the floor rewiring some wires under the control board. In came Han, he was covered in oil and was rubbing a cloth on his face  
to remove it.

"Hey kid!" Han shouted.

Kairi hit her head off the board, "Son of Sith!"

Kairi crawled out and held onto her head, she sat on the floor and Han knelt down. He looked at her head and then noticed Kairi giving him a strange  
look.

"What?" Han asked.

"One you called for me, and two why are you so close to me?" Kairi asked.

Han stood back up, "I was seeing if you hurt your head." Han said.

Kairi knew he was telling the truth, but with the guy Han is Kairi couldn't help but mess with him.

"Uh huh, sure. You just want to kiss me, I am flattered but that Leia girl might be jealous." Kairi said.

Han blushed, "I was not trying to kiss you." He declared.

Kairi laughed, and Han saw something different. When he knew Kairi, the one from his timeline, he'd never see her actually smile or laugh. He always  
thought it was something that occurred during the fall of the Republic.

"Sorry, I could help but mess with you." Kairi said.

Han nodded, "I was going to ask how the control system was doing?" Han asked.

Kairi turned to it, "Most of it is working. Though the light-speed isn't working and the shields are very damaged." Kairi said.

Han nodded, "Alright. I can probably fix it for the time being, until we make it home." Han mumbled to himself.

Kairi shook her head, "Doubt it. Whatever attacked you would probably come back. If I were you, captain, I'd have it completely repaired in case." Kairi  
said.

"And what do you know about piloting and being in charge?" Han asked.

Kairi grinned, "I am a pilot. Also I am a padawan, who by the law of the Republic is a commander of the Clone Army. I know how to lead an army." Kairi said.

Han nodded, "Uh huh girl."

Han put his cloth on the control panel, Kairi gave him a "seriously" look. She crossed her arms on her chest and stood in front of Han, who turned seeing her face him.

"Are you saying because I am female I don't know how to pilot or take charge?" Kairi asked.

"I didn't say that." Han said.

Kairi eyed him, "Uh huh."

Leia and Luke walked in, the two looked at Han and Kairi. Han turned to Leia and smiled, Leia formed a small smile. Luke leaned against the door frame and Leia walked next to Han.

"So how is the Falcon?" Luke asked.

"I give you two more days here and you will be fully repaired." Kairi said.

"You can actually repair this pile of junk?" Leia asked.

Han shot Leia a glare, Luke snickered and hoped Han didn't noticed. Kairi nodded and pointed at a few buttons and explained how damaged certain parts of the ship was. She also mentioned how the ship wouldn't survive out in space if the light-speed and shields weren't properly repaired.

Leia nodded, "Han I give her credit. She is a genius." Leia said.

Han rolls his eyes, "Fine kid we'll do it your way." Han said.

Kairi grinned, "Always right. Might as well get use to it." Kairi said.

Han and Leia exchanged looks and then Kairi heard her com-link beep, she pulled it out. She looked at them and stepped out of the room, yet the three walked to the door to listen in.

"Padawan Hando, this is Master Windu with news of the most importance." Master Windu said.

Kairi nodded, "Yes master. What is it?" Kairi asked.

"It is Master Kenobi, on his mission on Naboo there was an explosion at the political party." Master Windu said.

Kairi tried not to show her facialy expression to the master, "Wha- what? Is Master Kenobi alright? Do they know what happened?" Kairi asked.

"Obi-Wan is alive. He has a few bumps and bruises, as he put. He is figuring out the cause of the explosion and by whom." Master Windu said.

"I- I am going. I am going to help him." Kairi said.

"No, young one. Your job is to help the travelers. You are forbidden to leave this planet unless the Council grants you the right to leave." Master Windu said.

From the door, the three saw Kairi's shoulders tense. Her hands turned into fists, and her body slightly shook.

"Do I make myself clear, padawan?" Master Windu asked.

"Crystal, master." Kairi said.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Kairi stood outside the Falcon, she saw her toolbox and kicked it. She was full of built up rage, and the three noticed as they walked down the ramp.

"Damn it!" She screamed.

Luke and Han exchanged looks, Luke knows a Jedi has to give up all attachments and not feed into their emotions. Kairi rubbed her hands through her hair, she turned to them and walked over.

"Sorry but I gotta go." Kairi said.

"And where do you think you're going?" Han asked.

"Listen, don't try to boss me around too. You don't know me." Kairi said.

That last sentence kind of hurt the three, they exchanged looks.

"Kairi, we- may not know you well but we want to help." Leia said.

Kairi shook her head, "Sorry but this is a Jedi mission. I feel something terrible in the force and my master is in the middle of it." Kairi said.

Luke looked at her, "Let us help. We've been through worst, trust us." Luke said.

Kairi turned to Luke, "I believe you. I believe you all have been through hell, a hell I cannot compare to. I believe I'll find out in the future, it'll become clear then."

Luke looked at her and then to Leia and Han.

Kairi nodded, "Can any of you fight?" Kairi asked.

"Kid, you may be a commander but I've lead a lot of men into battle too. I can hold my own." Han said.

"Me too, even if I am a bit rusty." Leia said.

Luke looked at Kairi, "Me three. I can help as much as I am useful." Luke said.

Kairi grinned, "The Council will be pissed when the find out. Oh well." Kairi said.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Master Windu entered Master Yoda's quarters. Master Windu seemed stressed and a bit angry. Master Yoda opened his eyes to see the taller Jedi entering the room.

"She left, and took them." Master Windu said.

"Stubborn, the child is. Risking not only her life, she is, but three others." Yoda said.

"Does she not realize she could get kicked out of the order?" Master Windu asked.

"Knows the risks she does. Believe in her judgement allow us." Master Yoda said.

"Master Yoda, you cannot agree with this?" Master Windu asked.

"Agree with her rash thoughts, no. Agree with her loyality, I do." Master Yoda said.

Master Windu sighed, "This is why she runs off so often. You never allow me to punish her." Master Windu said.

Yoda formed a smile, "Her father she reminds you of." Yoda spoke.

Master Windu sighed and shook his head, "Too much like my old student." He replied.

**The four of them went off to Naboo! To help Obi-Wan about the explosion, what will they find out? What happens next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Star Wars! Only own the rights to my character Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kairi landed her ship on Naboo, Han didn't think she was that good of a pilot until then. Kairi unbuckled and turned to see Luke and Leia holding onto the seats tightly.

"I didn't get us killed." Kairi said.

"Yes but flying through an asteroid field? Who does that?" Leia asked.

"What it was a short cut." Kairi said.

Han grinned, "I think her logic." Han said.

Kairi opened the ramp and then grabbed her two lightsabers, she attached them to her belt. Han had his blaster in its hostler, as Leia had a blaster of her own, and lastly Luke had his lightsaber on his belt.

The four stepped off the ship to be greeted by a clone holding a gun at them. Han, Leia, and Luke went to grab their weapons but Kairi held her hand to stop them. Kairi stepped forward and the clone held his weapon high.

"Address yourself, and what's your business here." The clone demanded.

"Commander Kairi Hando. My business is to see my master, General Kenobi." Kairi spoke.

The clone lowered his weapon, "My apologize commander. After the explosion, everyone has been a bit jumpy." The clone admitted.

"It's quite alright, um?" Kairi wasn't sure of the name.

"The name is Boil, sir." Boil spoke.

Kairi nodded, "Very well. These are my- squad unit, given by the Council. Um where is the location of General Kenobi?" Kairi asked.

Boil looked at the three, "Your squad unit? Is there something we don't know about sir?" Boil asked.

"No- no!" Luke shouts.

All eyes turned to him, "That's right. We are the squad to help check the damages and wounded. Also help get to the bottom of the explosion." Han said.

Kairi turned to Boil, "Its their first mission and since I am a commander I was stuck with them." Kairi said.

"I understand sir," Boil nods, "General Kenobi was last seen inside with Commander Cody speaking with the Chancellor."

"Uh thank you very much, guys let's go." Kairi said.

The three followed Kairi, Leia noticed Kairi's facial expression. She was thinking her next move, probably what to say to her master. Also Luke sensed concerned the moment Boil mentioned the Chancellor being on the planet.

"Kairi, you alright?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, just thinking Master Windu probably found out I am not in Coruscant." Kairi said.

"Will you get into trouble?" Han asked.

"Not sure, but doesn't concern you. Come on." Kairi said.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Kairi entered the building with the three behind her. Luke was impressed with the palace, Kairi could tell Luke had not seen much in his life. As Leia wasn't as impressed and Han didn't care.

Kairi, Luke, Leia, and Han were stopped by another clone. This clone however, he knew who Kairi was.

"Commander Hando?" The clone asked.

"Echo," Kairi said.

"What are you doing out here?" Echo asked.

"Um really not sure, but helping out is probably what I am going with." Kairi said.

"You disobeyed orders again?" Echo asked.

"Yeah," Kairi grinned.

"And brought the travelers, smart." Echo said.

"Hey, don't be harsh on her. We asked her to bring us." Luke said.

"Then go back into the ship." Echo said.

"Hey man, don't tell us what to do." Han said.

"Han, don't." Leia said.

"Echo, what is going on?" Kairi asked.

"The person who is behind the bombing is the Death Watch." Echo said.

"Maul, he hired some of his men to cause this?" Kairi asked.

"What is the Death Watch?" Leia asked.

Kairi turned to them, "Seriously? You gotta be kidding me." Kairi said.

Kairi turned to them with Echo standing next to her. The young padawan explained who the Death Watch are, and how the are loyal to a former Sith apprentice and his brother.

"A former Sith?" Luke asked.

"Yes a creep named Darth Maul." Kairi said.

"And his partner Savage Opress." Echo said.

Leia nods, "Why would a former Sith have it out for the politics?" Leia asked.

Han nods too, "Yeah I don't understand."

"Maul isn't after the politics. He is insane, and is only after one thing." Kairi said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Revenge on my master." Kairi said.

Suddenly a voice from behind scared them, "Kairi."

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

"Master-!" Kairi nearly screamed.

They see Obi-Wan covered in dust and injured. His head had more bruising than the rest of his body, he had some minor injuries on his body but nothing to worry about. Though Kairi noticed her master was not pleased to see her.

"Kairi, I cannot believe you left. You disregarded Master Windu's words." Master Kenobi said.

"It's not the first time." Kairi mumbled.

Luke, Leia, and Han looked at each other and then to the master and student. The personality has changed. Obi-Wan wasn't this fatherly man, he was partly an angry and disappointed man. Kairi was no longer this fun and happy girl, she was upset and angry.

"Do you even think? And you brought innocence people who aren't even involved." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked down, Obi-Wan was angry. He didn't want to yell at her in front of everyone.

"When will you learn to listen to me? The way your going, the Council might just kick you out of the order." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi lifted her head up, "They can't!"

"They might, and I cannot blame them if they do." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi felt a bit hurt hearing that, Luke saw Obi-Wan's eyes shift to them but before he could utter the words the master wanted to say. Commander Cody came over, he held onto his helmet and the others could see his worried face.

"General! Maul has been spotted." Cody said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Good. Thank you Cody." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi felt her master's eyes turn to face his padawan, he crossed his arms on his chest. Kairi did the same, and kind of gave him a look.

"You take them off this planet." Obi-Wan said and was about to leave.

Kairi regretted saying this, "Sorry master but no."

Luke looked at Kairi, "Kairi."

"Are you going to disobey my orders now?" Obi-Wan asked.

A smirk appeared on the padawan's face, "Now when did I actually follow your orders?"

Obi-Wan looked at his student, "I swear Anakin needs to stop being around so often." Obi-Wan said.

Leia stepped forward, "Please we may not look it but we can surely help."

Obi-Wan looked at Leia, and then turned to Kairi. Kairi looked at her master, this time no jokes all serious.

"Master, you keep telling me I need to prove myself to you. I need to be a leader, allow myself to get closer to becoming a Jedi Knight. If you keeping babying me, I cannot grow up." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan rubbed the back of his head, "Fine. Stay, but you will be in charge of guarding the chancellor along with Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you master." Kairi said.

"Um, should we go since that Maul guy is here?" Han asked.

"Yes, go." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan watched his student run off with these three strangers, even though he didn't know them Obi-Wan felt he could trust his student along side with them.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Kairi opened the door and Luke sees three clones in the room with the chancellor and the senator. The clones turned to see them but noticed no threat and continued to do their job, which was look at their surroundings and protect the chancellor as well as the senator.

"Kairi," The senator said.

"Senator Amidala, it's good to see you- well not in the situation but you know what I mean." Kairi said.

The chancellor walked over, Han eyed the chancellor. Leia got chills just being in the room with the chancellor, and Luke felt something dark from this powerful politic man.

"Padawan Hando, what are you doing here? Surely the senator and myself are suppose to be expected to be protected by just you and these friends on yours." The chancellor said.

Han gave the chancellor a glare, "Hey man-." Han was cut off by Kairi's hands.

"It's very nice to see you again Chancellor Palpatine." Kairi said.

Luke, Leia, and Han nearly gasped hearing the name. The name of this chancellor was the same name of the Emperor that had taken over their future. Kairi turned to her friends and pointed them out.

"This is Han, Luke, and Leia." Kairi said.

Senator Amidala smiled, "It's nice to meet you three. I am Senator Padme Amidala." Padme introduced.

Luke and Leia looked at Padme, 'Mom.' They both thought.

There was an explosion that had the building shake, Han noticed Kairi reaching near her belt for her sabers. The clones held their guns at the door. Han had his hand at the holster of his blaster.

"What now?" The chancellor asked.

"I am afraid the threat you certainly think is not of Republic concern is here, chancellor." Kairi said.

"Darth Maul?" Padme asked.

"You heard of him, senator?" Luke asked.

Luke couldn't just call her mom or even Padme, so he tried to stay as formal as possible without her knowing the truth. Leia knew that speaking to Padme will be hard without asking her all these questions they want to know. Even though Han couldn't sense things like Luke, Han could sense the two were feeling awkward being in the room with Padme.

"Yes, um Luke. He attacked Naboo with the Sith when I was Queen of Naboo." Padme said.

"You were queen?" Leia asked.

Padme nodded with a smile, "Then was offered to become senator and I couldn't refuse." Padme said.

Kairi smiled and then it faded feeling the building shake against, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You sense something?" Han asked.

Luke nods, "I feel it too. I think?" Luke said.

Kairi glanced at Luke and then to the doors, the others witnessed the young padawan ignite her blades. That drew the attention of the clones, who aimed their guns at the door. Yet before the doors even opened they heard gasping. It was the clones, being lifted into the air and choking. Then dropped when they were dead.

The doors burst opened and standing there was two men. One red and one green, they had black markings on them and horns on their heads. There eyes were hellish red with gold mixed in. The red one wield onside red lightsaber as the green one wielded a double sided red lightsaber.

"Kenobi's brat, and the chancellor." Maul spoke.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Maul pointed his saber directly at Kairi, "Surrender and I might show mercy."

Kairi glared, "I do not request mercy from a demon like yourself." Kairi said.

"Clearly you have not seen what I can do child, what I am." Maul said.

Han chuckled, "What could you possibly do?" Han asked.

Maul grinned evily, "Oh I can show you." Maul said.

Maul lifted his hand up, Kairi's eyes widen and turned to the others. She turns to see Han in the air gasping for air, they hear Leia begging Maul to release him. Then when they just hear Maul and Savage laugh. Leia fired her blaster at him, Maul released Han. Han fell onto the floor and Leia knelt down next to him.

"You believe it is a lie now?" Maul asked.

Kairi looked at Maul, "Clearly you've gotten stronger." Kairi said.

Luke stepped next to Kairi, "You've fought him before?" Luke asked.

"A few times," Kairi said.

"And this time, your master will not be here to protect you." Maul said.

Savage grinned, "If he is still alive."

Luke felt a raw amount of emotions from Kairi, anything mentioning of Obi-Wan's well-being triggers it. Kairi wasn't thinking, which is when her plans usually go south. She ran in and strikes one of her blades at Maul. She knew Savage which strike as well, so she used her other blade to block his move.

"Clever child." Maul said.

Kairi glanced back, "You guys get them out of here!"

"But Kairi!" Leia shouted.

"No! I am ordering you! They are far out of your league." Kairi said.

Han was sitting up, "And they are out of your league too." Han said.

Kairi was getting annoyed, she used the force and threw the Sith back. She ran over and turned to them, her expression was different. Luke noticed it, it wasn't survival at this point. It was protecting the ones who are important.

"I am serious. I have a chance of maybe dealing with them, maybe you can find Master Kenobi." Kairi said.

They heard some rumble move, Kairi turned to see Maul cracking his neck. Maul laughed and slowly Savage stood. Kairi ran in and all the blades were against each other, the blades hissed and the colors flashed.

Kairi turned, "Go now!" She shouted.

Leia helped Han up, Luke motioned the chancellor and Padme in the direction of the other exit. Padme grabbed Luke's hand, feeling safer. The chancellor didn't think twice on leaving Kairi behind, likely to die. Leia guided Han out, and the three stopped and watched Kairi fight the two alone.

**Will Luke go help? Will Leia or Han go help? What will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Star Wars! I only own my character Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Aaah!" Kairi shouted.

The heat from the blade was in her face, she could feel the hatred and anger from the Sith. She body was shaking slightly as Maul's grin grew wider.  
Savage stood back, allowing his brother to take her down. Kairi spun around and strike, but Maul blocked and hit his handle of the lightsaber on her  
head. It caused her to fall backwards, she expected him to hurt her more. To cause her more pain, yet nothing happened as she stood.

"What can't finish the job?" Kairi asked with a smug look upon her face.

"Oh child, I want to enjoy every second of this." Maul said.

He held his lightsaber near his face, Maul's eyes were directly on Kairi. Kairi spun her blade and kept her eyes locked on the Sith.

"I want your master in pain, and it'll start with your death. Slowly and painfully." Maul grinned.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

The building was shaking, as the three got the senator and chancellor out. They found a ship, with some clones loading some of the senators on. Luke turned to his sister and his best friend.

"You get the Senator and Chancellor on there, I am going back for Kairi." Luke said.

"Kid, don't be reckless." Han warned.

"Luke," Leia said.

The chancellor over hears them, "Don't risk it boy. It's pointless to allow yourself to get killed for a Jedi, besides its their job." The chancellor said.

Luke turned from the chancellor to his friends, "I've made up my mind. Besides, I bet Obi-Wan is probably on his way to find Kairi. We'll escape off Kairi's  
ship, now go." Luke said.

Luke looked at them, hoping to go first but nothing. So Luke ran back in, Leia screamed and started to run after him. Yet Han grabbed a hold of her tightly, first the princess tried to get out but then stopped and cried.

"You better know what you're doing kid." Han mumbled.

Han turned to the senator and chancellor, he nodded and nudged them to follow. Han, Leia, the chancellor, and Padme ran to the ship. The clones helped them on and the ship took off.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Luke ran through the building, it was unstable. He ran down the hall, with his lightsaber ignited and then stopped hearing coughing. He realized who it was and ran over. Laying on the floor was Obi-Wan, he was injured but not badly. Luke knelt down and touched the master's arm.

"Obi-Wan? Um Master Kenobi, are you alright?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, "Luke? What are you doing here? The chancellor and Padme are they?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Senator Amidala and the chancellor are with Han and Leia, they are going someplace safe with the clones." Luke said.

"Oh thank heavens," Obi-Wan said but realized, "Wait you said Han and Leia. Where is my student?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She is fighting Maul and Savage right now." Luke said.

"Alone?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luke nodded.

"Help me up, we shall go help my padawan." Obi-Wan said.

Luke helped Obi-Wan up, and then the two began to run down the hallway. Obi-Wan and Luke could hear the building begin to fall apart, it wasn't safe in there anymore. They needed to find Kairi and get out quickly.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Kairi jumped over Maul and strike her blade at him, Maul's blade had slashed on her arm. Kairi screamed and it echoed throughout the room. She nearly fell onto the floor but kicked Maul under his feet. Which caused the Sith to fall onto the floor. Not liking it, Savage jumped in. Kairi turned and blocked him with her green saber, her blue one kept near Maul.

"You shall die for touching my brother, you Jedi." Savage said.

"We'll all die here. The building is unstable, this is a battle you cannot win." Kairi said exchanging looks at both brothers.

She was hoping for one to say to fall back, but instead Maul rose. He smacked Kairi in the face, she fell onto the floor and hit the wall. She coughed and was lifted up by a hand on her neck. Kairi gasped for air, Maul had a smirk on his face. Though his smirk of pure enjoyment changed when he wasn't enjoying the torture. Kairi wasn't begging, she was crying. No instead she just tried to breathe but not fight it.

Maul threw Kairi onto the floor, she coughed and started to get up. Yet Maul had another idea, he grabbed onto her hair and pull her head up. Kairi yelled slightly and felt the monster's breathe against her neck. Savage stood behind his brother, slightly enjoying seeing Kairi in pain.

"Why aren't you like how you were when we first fought? What happened?" Maul asked.

Kairi did not reply, so Kairi grabbed her wrist and snapped it. Kairi's eyes widen and screamed, her scream echoed widely. Maul watched as the girl crippled over.

"Why grow so weak, why not tap into your inner rage?" Maul asked.

"I haven't grown weak- I've actually grown stronger." Kairi said.

Maul laughed and so did his brother, "Oh really child." Savage said.

Kairi nodded and ignited her saber in her right hand, her blue one was on her belt. Kairi was badly beaten, yet her will was not shot.

"Instead of taking the easy path of the dark side, I choice to become stronger and fight against that path." Kairi said.

"You are a fool!" Maul shouted.

Kairi held her hands out and screamed, "I am no fool!"

She used a powerful force to push the Siths back far in the room and hit against the wall hard. Maul and Savage struggled to get up, Kairi grinned but winced in pain, she fell onto the floor holding onto her wrist.

"You are brave, but you shall fall here." Maul said standing.

Kairi knew at this moment she was done for, she was going to die. At this moment it was all over, yet as Maul stood large amount of the building fell. Maul and Savage were divided from Kairi, she was safe for the time being. The girl got up and began to walk out but fell onto the floor, she felt her breathing grow rapid and slip out of consciousness. Though as she passed out the girl remembered hearing voices call her name, and then black.

**Will Luke and Obi-Wan reach Kairi in time? What will happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Star Wars! I only own Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Luke and Obi-Wan ran into the room to find Kairi laying on the floor, she had passed out. Beyond they felt the Siths trapped, Luke looked at Obi-Wan. The master's only concern was his student, Obi-Wan ran over and picked her up.

"Let's get out of here." Obi-Wan said.

Luke nodded, "Sure thing."

The two ran out of the destroying building, the building was falling and caving in as they managed to get out. Obi-Wan and Luke stopped to see  
the damage that had been created.

"Where is the ship?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Over in this direction, sir." Luke said.

Obi-Wan followed Luke in the direction of the ship, once climbing up the ramp Luke had alright started the ship. Obi-Wan had Kairi laying back in the small little medical bay on her ship. Then from there Obi-Wan bucketed up as Luke took off, the ship lifted up and flew away from the planet of Naboo.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

The ship lands and as the ramp lowers, Luke steps out. First he is hugged by Leia, and then punched on the shoulder by her. Han walks over with a grin, he looks at Luke and the two shake each other hands.

"Luke, I am so angry at you but- also happy you are alright." Leia said and hugged him again.

Han looked at Luke, "And sometimes I wonder if I am the crazy one." Han chuckled.

Luke formed a smile but it faded quickly. Obi-Wan was taking Kairi out of the ship on a gurney. A medical droid took over and took Kairi to the medical  
bay, one was telling Obi-Wan to go and get looked at. The master refused, he wanted to speak with Master Yoda and the Council.

"Master Kenobi, I would go to the medical bay." It was Master Windu.

The three nearly screamed, the master was standing behind them for a while now. Master Kenobi looked at the three and then to Master Windu, Master Kenobi walked over.

"Master Windu, they helped save us." Obi-Wan said.

Master Windu turned to Leia, Luke, and Han. The master raised an eye brow and turned back to Obi-Wan. Master Windu put his hands in his sleeves as he crossed his arms.

"Obi-Wan, Kairi disobeyed her orders." Master Windu said.

"So what?" Luke asked.

Leia nudged her brother, "Luke."

Master Windu catch Luke's action a bit surprising, "Kairi has a loyalty to the Republic and disobeying a direct order can be filed as treason." Master Windu said.

Han then jumped in, "Now that's bull shit." Han said.

"Han, stop it." Leia said.

"Nah, Leia. Now listen buddy, that girl she is amazing. She is a genius, who has my ship nearly completed and hatched up the idea of helping her master. Now saying her act is treason is just bull." Han said.

Master Windu glared at Han, Luke could tell Master Windu did not like Han so much. Leia stepped in front of the boys and bowed her head down at Master Windu and began to apologize for their behavior.

"I am so sorry," Leia said.

Master Windu sighed, "It can't be helped. In times of war, even the best of men fall." Master Windu said.

Walking over to them was Master Yoda, he stopped and faced Master Kenobi first and then turned his attention to Master Windu.

"A punishment she shall carry. Patient we must, in medical attention she is." Master Yoda said.

Luke turned to Master Yoda, "How is she?"

"Unsure, I am. Regain her health she will." Yoda spoke.

Leia smiled, "That is good right?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes it is."

Yoda turned to Obi-Wan, "See medical bay you should. Visit your student afterwards." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Pardon me." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan walked off to the medical bay, Luke turned from his friends to the two masters before them. Han felt Leia hold onto his hand, he glanced at her and then formed a smile.

"See the medical you three should. Recover for your journey home, you should." Yoda said.

Luke nodded, "Alright. Come on." Luke said.

The three walked away from the masters, as they did they glanced back. Master Windu and Master Yoda seemed to be talking to each other, Luke figures it has something to do with Kairi and her punishment. Han nudged Luke and Luke quickly turned to Han.

"Did he speak like that when you trained with him back home?" Han asked.

"Yeah," Luke said.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Kairi woke up in the hospital room, her head was bounding and her vision slowly became normal. She slowly sat up and saw her room was full. Obi-Wan sat near her bed, he noticed her awake and held onto her hand. Luke stood behind him, and Leia was on the other side of the bed while Han held onto Leia.

"Kairi, are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi grinned, "Just a few bumps and bruises."

Han smiled, "Don't scare us like that kid."

Kairi turned to him, "If you stay long enough you'll find out I am often here."

"What were you thinking taking them alone?" Luke asked.

"Knowing you it was nothing at all." Obi-Wan said.

"Wrong master. I wanted to try to hid you of the burden to deal with Maul, I wanted to protect you." Kairi said with a smile.

Obi-Wan smiled and hugged her, "Don't ever run off again. Promise me to follow orders." Obi-Wan said.

"I'll try." Kairi said.

A knock at the door slightly startled them, opening it was Anakin. He had a smile as he entered the room.

"Hey Kai, how ya feeling?" He asked.

"Better, thanks Anakin." Kairi smiled.

Obi-Wan looked from his former padawan to his current padawan, "You should rest."

"I've rested enough, master. Besides, I think its time I take punishment." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Very well. Come, even you three." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh great," Leia said.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

Kairi, Han, Leia, and Luke stood before the Council. Obi-Wan was sitting in his chair during this as well as Anakin. The Council eyed the group and then turned their direct attention to the padawan who boldly disobeyed orders.

"Do you know why you are here, young one?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes master, I- disobeyed your direct orders." Kairi stuttered.

Master Windu shook his head, "The recklessness you carry is very dangerous. Do you not realize that young one?" Master Windu asked.

"I do, master. However, I recalled being reckless can be very useful on varies missions." Kairi said.

"Yet you were not assigned to a mission." Master Plo said.

"Agreed." Kairi spoke.

"And you took these three, people who we know nothing about." Master Ki-Adi said.

"I am aware, master. I think its about time I get the punishment I deserve." Kairi said boldly.

Master Windu gazed at her in utter shock, then he turned his attention to Master Yoda and back to Kairi.

"My actions were one of a fool, you may say yet I felt going was right. However you did order me to stay and leaving without notifying you is wrong. I'm sorry." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan smiled, seeing his student being an adult about it. Anakin grinned, his former master's student is so much like him when he was her age though he was more in trouble than her.

"Punish you want young one? Deserve one you do, many times run off you do. Disobey orders and injured yourself." Yoda said.

"Yes master." Kairi said.

Yoda nods, "Agree on punish the Council shall. Still in the order Padawan Hando is." Yoda said.

Kairi smiled, she felt Luke's hand on her shoulder. She glanced over and smiled at him, she turned seeing Leia and Han also smile at her. Then the Council turned and directed their attention to them.

"As for the travelers, what do we do?" Anakin spoke.

"Yes, something must be done." Master Plo said.

Han looked around, "Great now we're gonna get it."

Luke raised his hand, "If I may masters?"

The Council directed their full attention on Luke Skywalker.

"We merely just want to go home at this point, I- I think we've stayed long enough." Luke said.

The masters exchanged looks at each other. Leia held onto Han, and Luke hoped the masters wouldn't be harsh on them. That is when Master Windu nodded and turned back to the three.

"You are more than welcomed to return to the Temple anytime. You are new allies." Master Windu said.

Han smiled, "Good we're on your good side." Han said.

"Han," Leia looked at her boyfriend.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

As they were packing for their trip back, Luke sees his father standing with the chancellor. He knew what he needed to do, he didn't care what Leia said. He wanted to warn his father and let the future be better. He went to walk over but felt someone stop him.

"Sorry Luke, but you cannot change our future." Said a familiar voice.

**Who stops Luke? Is it Leia or Han? What will happen when they return to their time? What happens next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Star Wars! I only own Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Luke looked puzzled, "What?"

Kairi and Luke faced each other, her hands were crossed on her chest. She had this serious look upon her face, she shook her head and sighed.

"You cannot change our future, Luke. It's impossible." Kairi said.

Luke looked a bit shocked, "I- don't know what you're talking about."

Kairi grinned, "You didn't think I wouldn't know Luke. I know you, Han, and Leia are from another time. How else would it explain the fact the Falcon's ship wear was so high tech?" Kairi spoke.

"But- if you do know I'm from the future, don't you want it to be better?" Luke asked.

Kairi shook her head, "Luke I have a good guess on what the future will be but its not your place to change it." Kairi said.

"Kairi," Luke said.

Kairi shook her head, "Listen I may not know fully on what your future brings but- I am aware of the dangers. Besides if you change it your sister probably wouldn't have known Han. Sure you're parents would probably be alive, but would you?" Kairi asked.

"You know- that Anakin is my father?" Luke asked.

"Listen Luke, there is a lot people don't know about me. I am really good at finding out what I need to know about people. Besides, you share the same strength of the force as Anakin. Something unique." Kairi said.

Luke nods, "But-."

"Luke," Kairi touches his shoulder, "I understand you must have had a terrible childhood. Without parents, without family, but I can relate. Besides sure, you don't have your father nor mother in your life but would you trade being with them?"

Kairi pointed to Han and Leia, Luke sees Han messing with Leia who punched him hard. Luke laughed and Kairi did faintly, then Luke turned back to her.

"No, I guess I wouldn't." Luke said.

Kairi smiled, "Right choice." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked over, Han and Leia did the same. The four were shocked to see Luke hug Kairi, Kairi was a bit shocked and yet she held onto him.

"Be safe, Luke." Kairi said.

Luke nods and released the padawan.

Han held out his hand to Obi-Wan, "Thanks for putting up with us. We owe you." Han said.

Obi-Wan smiled and shook it, "No need to worry about a debt." Obi-Wan said.

"Done," Han said and partly laughed.

Leia bowed her head at Obi-Wan and Anakin, "It was nice to meet kind Jedi and a very noble padawan." Leia said.

Anakin smiled, "Sorry you didn't see me in action though. I would have put Kai's performance to shame." Anakin teased messing with Kairi's hair.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "As if."

Luke laughed, "I bet it would have been enjoyable." Luke said.

Anakin smiled and held his hand out, "It was nice meeting you Luke."Anakin said.

Luke heistated and held onto Anakin's hand, "You too Master Skywalker. As well as you Master Kenobi, and your faithful padawan." Luke said.

Leia watched as Luke hugged Anakin, she nearly gasped but didn't realized what came over her either. She hugged the master Jedi as well, Anakin  
was a bit overwhelmed. Kairi smiled and Obi-Wan looked a bit confused.

Han awkwardly laughed, "It's tradition where were from to hug when we leave." Han said.

So because of this Han, Luke, and Leia hugged each of the three one more time. They then released each other and departed for the ship. They climbed up the ramp.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Kairi watched the ship fly up and jump into light-speed. Though Kairi knew it wasn't light-speed, it was the way to return them to their time period. Anakin glanced at Kairi and nudged her.

"Did you have a crush on Luke?" Anakin asked.

"As if," Kairi said.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

The ship landed on the rebel base, the ramp opened and the gang walked out to see the group of the alliance standing there. All worried and concerned. They clapped their hands seeing them alive and start cheering. Luke looked around, Leia and Han had already walked off the ramp. Han was being greeted back by his friend Chewie.

Luke looks around and finally spots who he was looking for. He runs off the ramp, he pushed people out of his way. Sitting down by a droid with a wrench in hand covered in some oil was his old friend.

"Took you old enough to get back, Luke." Said Kairi.

Luke smiled, "It seems like a life-time since we've talked."

"Time travel can do that." Kairi said and rubbed off the oil.

Luke then hugged her tightly, it sort of set the older Jedi in shock.

"I am sorry you couldn't have changed your father's fate. I know I was pretty stubborn as a child, and knew things were meant to be- yet I understand if you have feelings about me in a negative manner." Kairi replied.

Luke shook his head, "No Kai. I was a bit upset at first, yet if I had changed the future everything would be different. Everything I know, and everyone I knew. It would be nothing not even a memory." Luke said.

Kairi and Luke released each other, Kairi smiled and looked into his eyes. She let got of the young boy and he noticed she walked over to her toolbox.

"You have you're father's eyes." Kairi said.

"I was told by someone his eyes were ones like the oceans on Alderran." Luke said.

Kairi grinned, "Right I did. I nearly forgot." Kairi said as she pulled out a holo.

She handed it to hand and he looked at her a bit confused. She nodded, he clicked the button and saw two figures. It was male and female, at that moment Leia walks over with Han behind her.

"Is that?" Leia asked from behind.

Kairi nodded, "Your parents." She said.

On the holo was an image Padme and Anakin a few months before the Republic fell. Luke hugged Kairi, and then Leia did too. Han smiled and touched Kairi's shoulder.

"Thank you." Leia said.

"Welcome," Kairi smiled.

**~~~STARWARS~~~**

-Back in Courscant in the past-

Obi-Wan walks to the bedroom of his padawan. It had been weeks since their new friends left to return to their home, he knew Kairi had gotten close and seemed to miss them. She partly jumped hearing the door knock.

"Hey," Obi-Wan said.

Kairi brushed her hair behind her ear, "Hi master."

She was sitting against the window, she shifted her body to face her master. Obi-Wan walked in slightly and leaned against the door frame.

"How are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A bit tired from todays work out." Kairi joked.

"No, not from practice. I mean in general." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi shrugged, "I don't know. I feel fine, I guess." Kairi said.

"What do you mean? I know you must miss them." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi smiled, "Yes but- I know I'll see them soon enough." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan raised his eye brow, "So sure of yourself young one."

Kairi laughed, "Don't make fun of me master."

Obi-Wan formed a smile, "I am not."

Kairi rolled her eyes and stood up, "But I am serious though master."

"About?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't need to worry or miss them, I know in my heart I'll see them someday." Kairi said.

"You will have to be patient for the future." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "Right but I am fine here in the present."

Obi-Wan agrees, "Yes thinking about the future can be complicated."

"Very much so, master. How about we go get a bite to eat, I'll pay." Kairi said.

"That's a first." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi laughed, "Come on old man." Kairi said.

Kairi dragged her master out of her bedroom, and the two left the apartment to go to the diner.

**THE END!**


End file.
